


Inevitable

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: In his German landlord's house, Hannibal Lecter continues his therapy and pampering of Clarice Starling. Starling has surrendered to the process, but one night she hears terrifying screams and goes to investigate. This takes place within the canon of the "Hannibal" novel.





	Inevitable

She knew the morphine was replaced by another drug but she didn’t care. Clarice Starling finally jumped from the balcony and was slowly freefalling to her destiny. She was completely lucid and complicit in her decision. The bathwater was scalding hot, but she lowered herself further in watching her hair float on the surface along with the bubbles from the lavender bubble bath. 

“Before he brought you here, when was the last time you took a bubble bath?” She spoke aloud just to hear herself. As Clarice watched her hair float, her mind drifted to Mischa Lecter’s hair blowing in the wind as she’s taken from the barn. _“The color was similar to yours,” he had said. “‘annibal!’ She had screamed not being able to pronounce H yet.”_

 _In his FBI file there was no mention of his having a sister, his father being a Lithuanian Count, his mother an Italian beauty; all being victims of the war. All that was mentioned of his European heritage was that he came to John Hopkins via med school in France. What he tells me is true, he never lies to me. I guess his past was of no concern in his prosecution. Though why had they never considered it in profiling him? Yes, Florence is full of beauty and art but was there a family tie I missed?_

“What are you doing, you know you could just ask him,” Clarice answered herself out loud. “I will do that in the morning.”

She drained the tub and stood in her room, slowing drying herself off. She tossed the towel on the bed, removed a clean pair of panties from the dresser drawer and was putting them on when she her a blood-curdling scream. Clarice grabbed her cream satin robe off the back of the bathroom door and tied it around her tight before opening her door. She stuck her head out of the door and heard the same scream again. She followed it to Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s room.

She opened his door. From the doorway she could see him thrashing around, untucking the covers. “Dr. Lecter, Dr. Lecter!” She exclaimed. He didn’t hear her. She took a deep breath.

_Do I dare_  
_Disturb the universe?_  
_In a minute there is time_  
_For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._

She walked into the room, her bare feet noiseless, the only light what moonlight came through the window. Starling sat down on the edge of the bed, leaned over and held her hands hesitantly above his shoulders. _Is is safe to wake a man in the middle of a nightmare? Especially this man?_ He cried out and that’s when she put her hands on his shoulders shaking him slightly, “Dr. Lecter, Dr. Lecter, wake up!"

Marron eyes flashed open. “Mischa!” he gasped sitting up pushing himself against Starling’s chest. Clarice held her hands up and away, her heart pounding, her breath quickening. This wasn’t fear, this was curiosity.

The Doctor grabbed at the sides of her robe almost pulling it completely open.

“Dr. Lecter,” Clarice whispered his name, bringing her hands down to his shoulders. “It’s me, Clarice Starling.”

“Mischa…” 

She felt his lips on her skin between her breasts, wet and warm. She gasped and pulled his head away.

He had closed his eyes again, and with that jerk movement he opened them again. He blinked them a few times before looking at her perplexed. _Why is Clarice in my bedroom?_

“You screamed, you were having a nightmare. You called for your sister.”

Hannibal looked around at the undone sheets and ran his fingers through his hair, “I am sorry I disturbed you, Clarice.”

“Are you okay, Doctor?” Clarice asked placing her hands in her lap. She did not adjust her robe and as her hands came down off his shoulders it spread a bit wider revealing a slight side curve of breast.

“I am fine. You need to get some sleep, Clarice” he tried to avert his eyes but failed.

“You don’t want to discuss it?” Starling leaned over and took one of his hands into hers, “You’ve told me about Mischa, yet she haunts your dreams. What else is there, Dr. Lecter? Let me help you like you’re helping me.”

Her hand was so soft and warm, he looked down at it and then back up. Hannibal Lecter paused at her open robe taking in those soft womanly curves. Her peaked nipples poking through the satin. _Does she not know her robe is almost open or does she not care?_ His breathing slightly increased. _No she is not supposed to help me! She is supposed to take my help so I can mold her anew…the most worthy place for Mischa. Yet here she is, a full glorious woman and I…_

The Good Doctor pulled his hand away from her, “It was just nightmare, Clarice. I will be fine. I appreciate your concern. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Starling finally noticed her robe and pulled it back together as she stood. “Good night, Doctor,” she whispered and she left the room and closed the door. 

Back in the safety of her room, she laid down on her bed not caring her robe fell completely open. She pulled the covers up over her not caring that the bathroom light was still on. Clarice Starling could not ignore the heightened sensitivity of her skin, her peaked nipples, elevated heartbeat and above all an ache between her thighs. She closed her eyes and sighed. _The way he looked at me, was that desire in his eyes? No man has ever looked at me like and made me feel wanted instead of disgusted._ She could still feel his lips between his breasts _Was he aware he did that or was he still asleep? He cannot possibly only see and want me as a sister. Not after all we’ve been through…not after looking at me like that…I know I don’t a brother…or a father._

Clarice wrapped her arms around the pillow and closed her eyes. Maybe sleep would return everything to normal in the morning.

Across the hall, Dr. Lecter still sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes. _No, no, no! This is all wrong. She’s not supposed to see me so weak. She’s already proving too strong, and now…and now. She’s supposed to be a vessel for Mischa! She’s supposed to be a vessel for Mischa!_

His body told him otherwise. His heart raced, his loins stirred. _Clarice Starling. Meets me wit for wit. Clarice Starling has taste. She's beautiful. She came running in here concerned for me. Clarice Starling’s skin so soft against my lips…_

Hannibal Lecter felt his erection grow. He threw the covers off and made a swift dash to his bathroom. Peeling away his pajamas, he stepped into the shower and let the cold water pour down on him, instantly ridding him of all arousal. Maybe things would be normal in the morning.

But deep down both knew nothing would return to normal. And deep down both knew this was inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> The four lines of poetry Clarice runs through her head are from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot.


End file.
